evefandomcom-20200223-history
EVE Wiki:Community Portal/Archive0001
This serves as a bit of a starting point for the EVE Wiki. Because we started out as a Alliance Wiki you'll find information catering to ingame information about the various Alliances and Corporations that control the EVE Universe. But in the last couple of months information regarding mechanics of the game and background info on ships and races became more abundant and will hopefully be expanded by YOU ;) --Luance DeAngeluotti 06:36, 17 Aug 2005 (PDT) = Gameplay = The topics hereunder are arranged in alphabetical order Agent Missions Guides:Agent Missions Official EvE-Online Agent Mission Guide Legal System *Guides:Standings and Security *The EVE Legal System Newbie Guides New to EVE? Take a look at the Getting Started Guide. EVE-Online Offical Guide Tips & Advice Manufacturing and Research *Guides:Production *Guides:Research Manufacturing and Research Guide Eve Manufacturing Guide Mining Ice Mining Mining Moon Mining Guides:Empire Mining Guides: 0.0 Mining Guides: Hauling EVE Guide about Mining Eve Online Mining Guide NPC Hunting Guides:Complexes Guides:Asteroid Belts * NPC Pirate damage types (broken link) * NPC Database Player Conduct Player Conduct Pirate Hunting The EVE Pirate Hunting Guide Player Owned Structures Moon Surveying Player Owned Structures Tech 2 Component Supply Chain Player Versus Player Piracy Guides:Running Gate Camps Guides:Defending Mining Operations Resource: http://www.eve-pirate.com EVE Pirate - resource site for pirates Eve Piracy Guide Pirate Hunting Guide Skills and Advancement Gaining skill and advancing in EVE (Official Player Guide) Unofficial Guides Tripoli and Hardin's Guide to Attributes and Skills Tripoli's Guide to calculating skill training times. Trading Guides:Trading The EVE Escrow Guide. Trade Routes Guide Eve Trading Guide Part 1 Eve Trading Guide Part 2 Technical Information EVE-Online FAQ #7: Technical Requirements = Ships & Equipment = * Ships * EVE Ship Fitting Guide. * Max Speed Guide * Weapons * Turret Tracking Guide and Calculator * Missile Damage Formula * Missile Damage Calculator * Equipment And Slots * Stacking Penalty Explained * Resist Stacking Calculator = The Universe = * Exact System Security Status * Region Information * Eve Universe in 2d = Alliances = Frequently used, and useful links can be found in the Alliances and Corporations Section, categorized, to help you start your quest for information. Official registered, unofficial and disbanded Alliances are listed, though not a comprehensive listing, as many are named as possible. Alliances are listed in accordance with what geograhic area they occupy, some may be listed in two areas if they cover multiple regions of the map. Maps of claimed and unclaimed space throughout EVE are similarily made available, from their respective creators. Corporations, that are independent of an Alliance yet still effect EVE on a galactic scale, are also mentioned. Alliances General Information Alliances are groupings of various corporations that have united for finacial and militaristic gains. Often an alliance will have a Non-Aggressision-Pact (NAP) with neighbor alliances, that may or may not require said neighbors to act as allies in a military capacity in relation to security concerns. Often enough, alliances will go to war with each other, usually for land rights, during such times it is not uncommon for innocents to be caught in the fray. Much of unsecured space is under the control of one alliance or another, whether or not the offical EVE map shows it as being under their control. It is not advised to enter Alliance territory without permission, as one would likely be attacked. Each alliance has their own conditions for aquiring, travel, hunting, or mining rights in their territory. To achieve such privelages, one would inquire with said Alliance's diplomatic contacts. During wartime, Alliances sometimes close off their borders completely. Official EVE Alliances Alliance & Territory Maps Since 20th September 2003 player made Territorial Maps (Otherwise known as an Alliance Map) have been available, showcasing the various territories Alliances in EVE laid claim to, as well as ongoing Wars amongst said Alliances. The first to offer such a map was Kalshrith of Oracle, followed by DP Mephisto, Quarath, Righteous Fury and currently Joshua Foiritain whom won the popular vote to carry on the making of the Territorial Map over otherAlternative Map that was in a style similar to the original map. Historical Author List: Â· Kalshrith Maps: 10/10/2003 ~ 02/03/2004 Â· DP Mephisto Maps: 07/03/2004 ~ 02/09/2004 Â· Quarath Maps: 08.05.2004 ~ 02/02/2005 Â· Righteous Fury Maps: 20.03.2005 ~ 21/06/2005 Â· Joshua Foiritain Maps: 13.07.2005 ~ present The most current map is always available HERE The active forum thread is HERE >Older Links List: Righteous Fury's Alliance Map Quarath's Territoral Map (No Longer Maintained) Ben Derindar's Alliance Map (No Longer Maintained (?)) Forum Thread Alliances By Geography Northern Alliances *3rd Front Alliance 3FA *Dusk And Dawn D2 *Trust TRUST *Freelancer Alliance FLA *Morsus Mihi RAWR *Northern Freedom Coalition NFC *Razor Alliance RZR *Tau Ceti Federation TCF Southern Alliances *Ascendant Frontier ASCN *Firmus Ixion FIX *Huzzah Federation HF *Stain Empire SE *Band of Brothers BOB *Stain Alliance SA *Xelas Alliance XC *Maelstrom Alliance M - *Curse Coalition CC *Axiom Empire AXE *Knights of the Southerncross KOS *Lotka Volterra -LV- Western Alliances *Fountain Alliance FA *Band of Brothers BoB Eastern Alliances *Force of Evil FoE *The Foundation F *The Keiretsu K *The Five .5. *Veritas Immortalis -V- *Red Alliance RED Central Alliances *Coalition of Empires COE *Curatores Veritatis Alliance CVA *The Confederation CFD Misc Alliances Nomadic Alliances *Die Patrizier DP *Free Space Alliance FSA *The Star Fraction -SF- * Kimotoro Directive KD *Ushra'Khan UNITY *Valhalla Alliance VA Unofficial Alliances *United Council of Independant Corps UC-IC *The Foundation F Disbanded Alliances *Fade Union FU *Coalition of Free Stars CFS *Curse Alliance CURSE *JQ Alliance JQA *The Big Blue TBB Corporations Independent corporations that do not belong to an alliance, but play a vital role in the world of EVE. Corporations that belong to an Alliance but have an impact on the community shall be linked to from Corporations of Note on their respective alliance pages. *Body Count Inc. *Celestial Apocalypse *Sharks With Frickin' Laser Beams *Shinra *Coreli Corporation *The X-Trading Company [XT] *N.A.G.A Corporation [NAGA] *Sniggerdly [Snigg] = Races and Bloodlines = Detailed information on the four Races of EVE. Amarr Minmatar Gallente Caldari All info has been gathered from www.eve-online.com as information source. Author: EyeDentify = Role Play = This is a first draft and has to be worked on extensively. Unfortunately I can not some links atm, this has to be done later. Maybe this should even become a separate article, but in what namespace? --Luance DeAngeluotti Since EVE is a Massive Multiplayer Online Role''playing game one could think that roleplay is important in EVE. There are a few roleplaying Corporations in the EVE universe (add link to the post on eve-online.com) but the number of players in these corporations compared to the number of players in other corporations suggests, that roleplay is only a minor part of EVE. Roleplay is being fueled by the background that the EVE universe provides (add link to background section on eve-online.com). Based on the background, storyline arcs are introduced by AURORA or the CCP Event staff. These usually make it into the news creating new background for the EVE universe. Unfortunately many storyline arcs seem to be forgotten by CCP and vanish to never return, much to the frustration of the roleplayer community. Unresolved Storyline Arcs -- Another possibility to engage in roleplay is to join one of the Events held by AURORA. Unfortunately these happen only very seldom and until recently got jumped by a certain group of players who simply shot anything they could shoot at without fear of retribution. This can happen because of the current flaws in the software which seem to make it very difficult for AURORA to run events in a logical manner. (link to 'Yesterdays event exploit on the eve-online.com forum) Rant about AURORA = About Eve Wiki = History FreakBoy is the original creator of the Eve Wiki, which started as the "Alliance Wiki". Tavernier hosted it till 10/2005. Wikicities is the new home. Helping out Want to help out? All you have to do is register and read the articles. If you find something that is innaccurate, you can help fix it! That's the nature of the Wiki, allowing everyone to contribute to the global information. Every little bit counts, especially when there are thousands of little bits. Want to do something more concrete? If you contribute a lot you could become an SysOp and help expand the project. Just make sure to add your signature and timestamp to any article you contribute to. '''Example:' --FreakBoy 17:48, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) Type: --~~~~ News The EVEwiki@wikicities has closed and found a permanent home at EVE-extra. This has been in the works for quite a while between Luance and Ferrer, the sysop of the new wiki. The new address is http://wiki.eve-extra.com. The database is a few days old, (last import Dec. 10th) so I'll be moving a few of the most recent changes over to the new wiki. All admins will retain their rights if they register at the new wiki @ eve-extra. Anyone else wishing admin status can put a post in their user description and will be considered on a case by case basis. All the transferred wiki data can be accessed here, but most of it has been integrated into the new framework already. Additionally, lest you miss the page that used to be here, click here The reasons why this was done can be found in this e-o forum post Ferrer 06:04, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC)